Dirty Little Secret
by WasabiForever
Summary: Kim Crawford had been accepted to University Of Seaford. With her parents' support and the money she gathered from working in high school she had enough to stay for 6 months. Her parents got cut from the job and they had to support themselves and Kim. It was hard & they were running out. Kim told them she can fend for herself. After countless failed interviews /FULL SUM. INSIDE/
1. Prologue

**Full ****summary**:

Kimberly Crawford had been accepted to the University Of Seaford. With her parents' support and the money she gathered from working in high school she had just enough to stay...for only six months. Her parents got cut from the job and they had to support themselves and Kim. It was hard and they were running out of money. Kim told them she could fend for herself. After countless failed job interviews, Kim went to the last resort. She must keep her new job a secret. Follow the story of Kim, an innocent, friendly college student by day and a naughty, fierce stripper named 'Vanilla' by night.

**Warning: Language, Sexual References/Content, and may turn rated M later.**

* * *

**Hello, WasabiForever here. You guys voted and here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**-Prologue-**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I put on my black masquerade mask that had feathers on the side of it. I looked up at my masked face.

I felt ashamed.

"Hey, Kim, loosen up. We're next," April's voice sounded behind me.

I got up from my chair and turned to her. She was wearing her black and red mask and red lipstick. She wore a black bra and panties that had red lace with fish net tights and black ankle boots. Along with fingerless leather gloves. Her jet black hair was perfectly straighten to her waist. Her costume exposed a lot of her caramel skin. I didn't show anything compared to her. I had a black bra with a black cropped short sleeved jacket. I had fish net tights too, but I had a short skirt that end right at the beginning of my ass with black pumps. My blonde hair was straighten and I wore red lipstick as well.

"I-I change my mind. I can't-"

"Kim, I understand you're nervous, but you can't back out. You've worked hard on this routine for the past two days. We need someone like you," She encouraged me, holding my shoulder and looking me in the eye.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here's your comes the best of the best. Our miss sunshine! Sparkle!" The DJ shouted from the lounge.

"That's my cue," April muttered. "You better be on that stage when I call for you."

April smiled lightly and patted my shoulder before rushing to the stage.

"Wait! I don't have a stage name!" I shouted after her.

I knew I was too late when the crowd roared with claps, whistles, and shouting. I sighed and frowned.

_"She won't say my real name...will she?" _I thought, terrifed.

"Don't worry."

I looked to my side and saw Mya and Claire, the other girls doing the routine. They wore the same thing as me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She'll make something up," Mya said. "That's how we got our names."

I nodded. We waited for a few minutes for our cue. During those minutes other strippers waved and said good luck. Except Lily. She hated me for some odd reason. As she walked by she just glared at us. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok people. Do you want some of Glitter and Angel tonight?!" I heard April shout from the lounge.

The crowd went wild. "Ok, come on out girls!" She shouted.

Mya and Claire struted out onto the stage. I walked closer to the stage, waiting anxiously. I was scared, nervous and somewhat excited. The crowd's roars got louder as Mya and Clarie walked to the end of the runway to April, moving their hips from side to side.

"We have a newcomer on our hands. So, please go easy on her. Welcome to the stage for her very first performance, Vanilla!" April shouted into the microphone.

And thus, Vanilla was born.

I'm Kim and I live a double life. Kim is the innocent, friendly college student. Vanilla is the naughty, fierce stripper. So, yeah, that's my secret. I'm a stripper.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review, follow, and favorite. Please and thank you**


	2. The Capitol

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, but here's the first chapter. Also, Jack will be in this story. Just like The Mission, he appears later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**-The Capitol-**

* * *

_"I'm sorry Kim but..."_

_"Nice speaking with you. We'll call you if you got the job..."_

_"Kimberly please come back when you finish college with the right degree..."_

_"Sorry, we're not looking for anyone..."_

_"We'd love to have you here, but..."_

_"Maybe you can get the job if you..." (gets slammed in face)_

_"No." _

So many jobs. They all didn't want me.

I let my backpack slip off my shoulder and hit the floor. I groan, closing my eyes and letting my body fall into my soft, warm bed. I dug my face into the very fluffy pillow. I sigh heavily and let out a tiny scream.

"No luck?" My dorm mate, Jessica, asked.

"What do you think?" I sarcastically asked with my face still in my pillow.

Jessica was very aware that I needed the money for school now. She found out when she overheard me talking to my mom on the phone.

You see, my parents were hard working business people. They didn't see it coming when their boss called them up and fired them. It was because of budge cuts. They had to let people go. My parents were there for ten years. They had to move four times because of that job. They didn't deserve to be fired.

My parents were supporting me. They gave the money to pay for me to be there at Seaford University. They told me three months ago. They were stuggling to keep the house so I insisted them to stop sending money. I said I can get a job and fend for myself. I said that two month ago. The money that they gave was up to it's limit and my college savings account was almost done as well.

I spent it on admission, tuition, library, books, food, and clothes. I also pay for going to sports events, a special fee for my electronics. Oh and a tutor. I do not get government.

So yeah, six months in college and I was basically broke. Let's not start with the mid term fees I still didn't pay off yet.

I needed a job desperately. I needed one that would get me lots of money quickly. I could get tips.

_"Maybe a waitress job."_

"Come one Kim. Get out of the gutter. You'll get a job sooner or-"

"Don't you dare say it. I need it sooner. By next week to be exact," I interrupted.

"There has to be something out there," Jessica said, sighing.

I lift my head from my pillow, and flipped over. I look up at her. Her curly brunette hair fell to her shoulder. My eye brows stitched together.

"You got a hair cut?" I asked.

"Yeah, two days ago. You didn't notice because your eyes were glued to your books and job ads," She said with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry. It's-"

"It's ok. I perfectly understand." She flashed her straight white teeth. "But, Kim, I can seriously help you. You don't even have to pay back."

"Jessica, we've been through this. I'm not taking your donations because I'm not a charity. I have to find a job because I can't come to you for financial aid all the time. I need to be responsible."

"I know. Why don't you get student loans for the time being?"

"And drown in debt when I'm older? No thanks."

Jessica sighed out of frustration.

"You're so stubborn." She growls as she leaves the room.

I couldn't help but stick my touge out at her behind her back, like a child.

* * *

I grab a water bottle from the fridge and walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. My stacks of newspapers and books laid on the coffee table. It was a mess that I didn't try to clean for the past five months. I had to switch between studying and doing homework to finding good job ads every other hour. It was a pain in the ass but I had to get used to it.

I sat down on the couch that sat in front of the messy stacks. I sighed as I reached for my book pile. It was time to study for my economics test. I shuffled through heavy books to find the one I was looking for. I flipped to the page 69. I was invited by the same nasty drawing I've seen pop up for the past six months. It was a dick. Never rent a book kids because apparently collage students are a lot more immature than you'd think. I ignored the poorly drawn dick and read about stocks and stuff like that.

I was in the middle of reading over taxes when I heard the click-clack of high heels. I looked up from my book and toward the kitchen counter. Jessica was in the kitchen, grabbing her car keys for the counter. She stepped out the kitchen and walked toward the front door.

"Where are you going looking like that?" I asked.

Jessica turned around to me. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fell a little above her knees. She also wore black pumps and a choker necklace with studded earrings. Jessica had used a dark red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner. She still had her hair in curls.

"Oh, so you've finally noticed me," Jessica said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. So where are you going?"

"There's a hot club in town and a friend of mine wants me to go with her. Apparently they have different themes every other night. Tonight it's an all black affair," Jessica answers.

"Oh. I think I've heard of it. Isn't it called The Capitol? And isn't for twenty year olds?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

Jessica started nibbling on her bottom lip. I started smirking.

"I thought you were the goody two shoes here," I said.

Jessica sighed. "Yeah, but Amber's making me go. She said she really needed someone to go with her. We have fake IDs to get in."

Jessica pouted, disappointed in herself. I sigh.

"Jessica, if you get caught-"

"I won't! Don't say that! People sneak in clubs with fake IDs all the time. I don't even understand why you have to be twenty to get in. It's usually eighteen. It's stupid. I wouldn't need a fake ID if it were eighteen."

"Maybe they don't want you to get scarred for life after seeing a bunch of naked women. You do realize it's a strip club as well, right?" I said.

Jessica went on a rant, which I didn't pay attention to until I heard this.

"Come with me. You need to relax and have fun. I kinda already have an ID made for you."

When did she switch from being angry about the age thing to me?

"Jessica, I can't. I have a test tomorrow and-"

"You're perfectly fine without studying. I know that you know economics. You know it like the back of your hand. And as for the job hunting, it could wait. One night without hunting won't hurt you."

I frowned. "You have a point," I muttered.

I looked between and her and my book a few times before making my decision.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually got in!" I shouted over the music.

"I told you they'd work!" Amber shouted.

We walked through the crowd of people who were either sweaty and grinding on each other, or sweaty and showing off their dance moves. We made our way to a free booth on the other side of the club. We sat down. I looked around the place.

It was pretty big. There was black stage/runway in the front. It had silver poles at the ends of the stage and one at the end of the runway. Then on the sides there are booths that are in the wall. Tables were set in the back and some surrounded the runway. The bar was on the side that we sat. It was about forty to fifty feet long and had many bartenders, men and women. I saw one of them pour a drink that changed color for green to blue as he poured. The cute brunette had a charming smile as he served the mysterious drink.

The rest of the space was for the dance floor where the multi-color lights began and lit open the room with its rapidly changing color.

And the DJ was good. At that moment he was blasting "Where Are You Now" by Skrillex and Diplo featuring Justin Bieber. The Latino DJ bounced with the beat along with the crowd.

"Did I mention how much I love your dress Kim?!" Amber suddenly shouted in my ear.

"Thank you!" I shouted back to her.

I wore a long sleeved black lace bodycon dress with the back cut out. It stopped above my knees. For shoes, I wore black ankle boot wedges I wore the same make up as Jessica. I didn't bother with jewelry.

I turned the Jessica, who was nibbling on her bottom lip and looking into space.

"Jessica what's wrong?!" I leaned to her.

Jessica got snapped out of thought.

"I feel really bad! What if we get-"

"People!" The DJ suddenly shouted into his mic and lowered the volume on the music. "It's the moment we've been waiting for all night!"

We saw people howl and do wolf whistles. We give each other confused looks before the DJ continued.

"Everybody, welcome to the stage, Sparkle!"

Everyone went wild, even the women in this place. The DJ played "Rocket" by Beyoncé. I turned my attention toward the stage like everyone else. I saw that the tables that surrounded the stage were already filled with men and some women. Then she came out. Sparkle. I can't even explain to you how wild the crowd got when they saw what she was in.

She wore a black long sleeved crop top. The sleeves of the top were slit. She also wore some black shorts that were dangerously short with black pumps. Sparkle had her black hair in a long ponytail with a bump. To top the outfit off she wore a black mask. A mask that looked like it belonged to a teenage mutant ninja turtle.

She showed a lot of her caramel skin. Her crop top had a deep v neck so you saw the valley of her breasts. Sparkle slowly made her way to the end of the hallway moving her hips. She wrapped her hands around the silver pole and slowly bent down.

Nothing but howls and perverted comments.

Sparkle got up, waving her ass around and putting on a show. She wined to the slow beat and got closer to the tables. Men and women waved money. She got on all fours. A man shoved a five in her top. Another one from behind shoved a ten in her waistband.

_"Fifteen dollars for waving your ass around dramatically. That's easy cash," _I thought.

She did more sexually dancing for a couple minutes, collecting more money in her waistband.

"Aye! You can be a stripper!" Jessica whispered.

I turned to her and saw a goofy smile spread across her face. She giggled a bit before turning her attention to Sparkle, who was now accompanied by two other strippers. They wore the same thing as Sparkle, except they wore black high heel boots, their hair was out and they wore red masks.

I rolled my eyes at the idea of becoming a stripper. I would never become a stripper to pay off my fees. My desperate, but not that desperate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite.**


	3. The Job Offer

**Hello, people. Thank you for the reviews! Keep reviewing please. I love reading them! Sorry, I didn't updated The Mission. I'm planning on making that chapter long because it will be the last chapter. Here's the second chapter of The Stripper's Secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**-The Job Offer-**

* * *

I stared at the card Sparkle gave me, personally. I leaned against the wall, sitting on my bed. I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"You aren't seriously considering it. I was just joking," Jessica said.

I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Jessica. She was in her ridiculous monkey onesie. I shouldn't call it ridiculous...because I have a hello kitty onesie. Anyway, Jessica had wiped off her make up and pulled her up in a ponytail. I was still in my dress and make up.

"It's been two hours of debating with yourself-"

"Two hours!" I exclaimed. "I need to get sleep. The test!"

Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed, making her way out so I could change.

I stripped my dress off my body and realized how smelly I was. We had danced a little before coming back home. So, I grabbed my towel that was hanging behind my door on a hook. I wrapped my body with my towel and rushed to the bathroom across my room. I turn on the light and the shower water. I jumped in and shivered, letting out a little shriek. I quickly adjusted the water temperature so it was warmer. As the warm water slid down my body, I thought back to The Capitol and how I got the card.

_**Four Hours Earlir**_

"Over here!" Amber shouted at a stripper.

It wasn't just any stripper, it was Sparkle. She had a round, empty, silver tray in her hand at that point. Her show was done and after working a pole for a while, she switched shifts with a waitress. She had been strutting around asking for orders from horny looking men and women. Anyway, she turned to us and pointed at herself. Amber nodded her head and Sparkle made her way over in a few long strides. I looked over to Amber with a confused look.

We were under age and knew better, so we weren't going to drink. Plus, we ate before coming to the club because we weren't planning on spending that much money. I was confused as to why she wanted her to come over. Amber had looked back at me with a devilish smirk. I didn't quite get what she meant by that because Amber and I weren't really friends, just acquaintances. I had no idea what she had in store for me.

"Hello, Sparkle! I loved your performance," Jessica said all cheery.

"Thank you," Sparkle said with her smooth voice and a smile.

"Yep, that was great! I wish I could dance like a stripper! My boyfriend would give me so much more attention," Amber said, pouting a bit

"Hey, she's not a stripper! She's an exotic dancer!" Jessica shouted, slapping Amber's arm.

I rolled my eyes. Jessica defended people at all times. That explained why she wanted to be a lawyer. Well, a nice one at least, not those blood sucking ones that only want money.

"Oh, no, no. She's right. I keep it real. I'm a stripper and I'm proud," Sparkle said with her hand on her chest.

"There wasn't much stripping," I said out loud by accident.

Sparkle snapped her head toward me and I almost shuddered under her gaze.

"We strip in private sessions because some girl aren't comfortable with stripping in front of a whole crowd. And, apparently, minors slip in here all the time and we don't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing us naked," Sparkle explained to me.

I nodded my head and she looked away from me. She looked over to Amber, who was bickering with Jessica over something. It was probably about the strippers. I refused to listen and blocked them out by listening to 'Lean On' by Major Lazer featuring MØ and DJ Snake. I was brought back to reality when I saw Amber smirking at me again. My eyebrows stitched together as I focused on the conversation.

"Anyway, Sparkle, can you do my friend a favor?" Amber asked.

She didn't pointed to me or Jessica, but I was hoping she was talking about Jessica.

"My friend here," Amber started, pointing at me.

"Great," I muttered as she continued.

"She's been so stressed with school. Don't you see how tense she is?"

I immediately tried to loosen up and slouch a little because I didn't like where the conversation was going. Sparkle took a good look at me and nodded.

"Yes. She seems very stressed," Sparkle said with a smirk.

Amber and Jessica nodded their head, while shook my head vigorously. I hated where this was going.

"What should I do about that?" Sparkle asked with the same smirk.

I'm telling you right now. I was so close to killing Amber after she said this.

"Give her a lap dance please," She said, quickly getting out fifty bucks and holding it out toward Sparkle.

My eye widened as Jessica giggled. Sparkle looked down at the two twenty dollars and the one ten dollar bill.

"You do realize fifty dollars and over means full nude, right?" Sparkle asked.

My mouth dropped. Amber was not about to traumatize me for life! I barely even knew Amber! Our relationship didn't call for something as wild as this. She was only allowed to traumatize me for a day for all I knew!

"Yep," Amber said in the happiest voice ever.

I glared at her as Jessica was just dying in laughter. Sparkle took the fifty dollars and shoved it in her waistline. Amber scooted over and got out the booth so I could get out. Then, Sparkle held her hand out toward me. I gave her a sincere smile.

"I'm sorry but-"

"That is my fifty bucks and I'm spending it on you, friend!" Amber shouted, enthusiastically.

I glared at her more. "You shouldn't have. Now, go ahead and get your money back," I said sternly.

"Um, actually there are no refunds. You have me for forty minutes, maybe more if you tip me," Sparkle butted in.

"Now you _have_ to go!" Amber shouted.

I turned to Jessica with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me," I whimpered, pouting.

Jessica wiped away tears. That's right. She laughed so hard at me, she cried! The most best friend EVER! After wiping away her stupid tears, she dug into her clutch and got out a bunch of ones. She shoved them into my hands.

"There's nothing we could do, legally, so just get your lap dance and tip her. Have fun," Jessica advised, patting me on the head like a dog.

I glared at her too. I guess my glares weren't working out too well. Jessica didn't shutter or look away like she usually did when I glared at her. I sighed and looked over to Sparkle, who held her hand out again. I grabbed my clutch and put the ones Jessica gave me in it. I rolled my eyes as I took Sparkle's hand. I scooted my way out of the booth and stood up. Sparkle held my hand tight as we shoved our way through the crowd of people dancing. I heard a couple whistles as we made our way to the private rooms.

"Whoa! Look at Sparkle with that hot chick! It's about to get sexy as fuck!" I heard an obviously drunk man shout.

Sparkle and I ignored the ignorant comments from the drunks.

Sparkle and I stopped, side by side, in front of a large threshold where two bodyguards stood. One on each side of the threshold. They looked down at us with stone cold faces that had 'anger' all over them. They wore all black and tight shirt, showing off their muscular bodies. They also had walkie-talkies and ear pieces(one for each guard). The standard wear for bodyguards. I unconsciously squeezed Sparkle's hand out of fear. She chuckled a bit before leaning down toward my ear.

"It's ok, they're paid to look mean," She whispered.

I nodded as Sparkle stood up straight.

"Are there any rooms available?" She asked.

"Yes, second one to the right," The guard on the left said with his deep voice.

Sparkle started walking again, so I followed. We walked into a hallway with red carpet and the walls had some type of gold vintage wallpaper. Before, I could look anymore, Sparkle turned and we were in a room. I walked pass her as she shut the door. The room was pretty big and dimly lit. It had a small stage on the right side. It was just like the one out in the club, but smaller. And it only had one pole in the middle. There was one chair in front of the stage. I noticed a queen sized bed on the other side of the room. There was a cabinet in front of me, against the wall and in the middle. The room had red carpet too, but instead of gold wallpaper, it was painted a dark purple.

"So, are you done looking around?" Sparkle asked.

I looked over to Sparkle, who was right beside me. I nodded. She nodded as well.

"Is there anything else you want me to do, other than getting naked and giving you a lap dance?" She asked as she stepped in front of me.

"No! No, don't get naked, please. I don't even want a lap dance," I pleaded.

Sparkle crossed her arms and smirked

"I get many girls like you. They never want to have fun until that door shuts. The door is shut, so it's time for your freaky side to come out. I mean, I had this one girl who was "forced" by her friends to come for a lap dance, she ended up paying a whole lot extra to make out with me. It wasn't the best experience but-"

"I'm not in the closet, if that's what your implying here," I said, firmly.

"Oh, no. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying, you have me for thirty minutes now and you can do whatever with me. Most people take advantage of that. They express and explore their sexual side," Sparkle explained herself.

"Well, I'm not exactly in touch with my sexual side. I have way too much stuff going on. I have to find a job that pays quick so I don't get kicked out of college. All the job interviews I've been to have been a waste of time. They don't want me."

I sighed in frustration, thinking about all the failures.

Sparkle held my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey! AJ's coming! Ya'll better be doing something freaky!" A guard warned us.

Through her mask, I saw Sparkle's hazel eyes widen.

"Who's AJ?" I asked.

"The owner of this club. If he finds out I took fifty dollars and didn't get naked, I'm died," Sparkle said, quickly. "Cover your eyes if you need to. Get on the bed, now!"

I jolted into action and raced to the bed. I shoved my head in the pillows, not wanting to even glance at her nude body. I heard heels getting shoved off and a shirt thrown to the ground. Then, I heard the zipping of her dangerously short shorts. They fell to the ground. She was naked. I closed my eyes tighter.

"Ok, now turn around and-"

We heard the slamming of a door right next door.

"Keep your eyes closed and just...letmekissyourneck," Sparkle said, quickly.

I turned around on my back and my eyes shot open.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

It was too late to object. Sparkle had crawled on top of me, leaned down, and started kissing my neck. I involuntarily moaned. I heard Sparkle mutter an apologize as the door opened. She pulled away. We looked toward the door. There stood a tall man in his mid thirties. He had black hair, a stubbly chin, and blue eyes . He wore a black dress shirt and black slacks.

"How much more did she pay you to kiss her neck?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"Mm, nothing. This one is special," Sparkle said, seductively.

That made AJ smile.

"Careful there, Sparkle. With this many girl on girl incidents, I'm gonna have to tell your boyfriend."

Sparkle and AJ laughed with each other.

"Anyway, have fun. Sparkle's our prize possession. Wear her out if you want," AJ said to me with a wink.

I simply gave him a tight smile and nodded. He nodded back and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sparkle immediately got off of me and rushed over to her clothes. I took a sudden interest in my shoes as she did so. Once she was finished getting her clothes on, she said, "I'm really sorry. If we do nothing, he'd take our tips away and might not give us our pay checks."

I got up and sighed.

"It's ok, I guess," I said. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's the DJ. Acting lesbian is just a part of the job," Sparkle said, smiling. "Anyway, I'm truly sorry."

Sparkle apologized at least four more times until it was time for us to go our separate ways. I was on my way out the door when she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, about the whole job problem you have..." Sparkle dug into her back pocket and got out a card. She handed it to me. I looked at it and my eyebrows stitched together. "We need more girls. You have the body for it and you said you know gymnastics. That could come in handy," Sparkle said.

At some point, we had a conversation. Well, really just me talking about how great childhood was compared to now and how much I struggle. I told her how much I loved doing gymnastics and being on the cheerleading squad.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I want to become a-"

"It's the only job offer you have at this point. We're the only ones willing to hire you," Sparkle said, firmly and crossed her arms.

I stayed silent. Sparkle smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I was just like you when I got my job offer. You don't have to decide now. Just call the number on the card."

With that said the masked stripper left the room. I left as well, after looking down at the card for a good five minutes.

_The Capitol_

_69 Lexington Street, Seaford, CA_

_Office Number: (213)-112-0868_

_We need strippers and bartenders. _

_**Four Hours Later**_

I found myself rolling around, unable to sleep because I was actually thinking about the offer.

I guess I really was that desperate.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review, follow and favorite please.**


	4. Another Offer

**Ok, ok, I know. The Mission isn't updated. I've just had some major writer's block right in the middle of the chapter. Don't worry, I'll get out of this funk soon, hopefully. Also, please read the first part of Jack's Uncle and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**-Another Offer-**

* * *

I woke up to...nothing. My eyes blinked open and the first thing a saw was my white wall. I blinked a couple times as I rolled over on to my stomach. I rubbed my eye as I grabbed my phone, which was under my pillow. I unplugged the charger and looked at the time.

"Oh seven thirty," I muttered as I got up and threw my phone on my bed.

My eyes widened in realization. "SEVEN THIRTY! AH!"

I jumped on my bed, grabbing my phone and check the time again. I held it inches away from my face, making sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. I threw my phone on the bed and jumped up. Just then, Jessica ran in.

"What's up?! Why are you screaming?!" She shouted at me, clearly ticked off.

Jessica was in her sweats, meaning she didn't have class until the afternoon that day. Which also meant, she'd be lazy as fuck in the morning and _too _chill. It was like she was a totally different person when she had afternoon classes.

"My test! It's in thirty minutes!" I shouted. I pushed passed Jessica and ran out the door, toward the bathroom. "If I'm late, he won't let me in the class. I'll automatically fail!" I shouted, as I shut the bathroom door.

"You have half an hour. If you change quick enough, you'll make it," Jessica said in a chill voice.

_"How dare she be chill during a crisis like this?!" _

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I shoved the toothbrush in my mouth after I applied the toothpaste.

"My class is on the other side of the campus! And I haven't chosen an outfit today!" I shouted at her with my mouth stuffed with foaming toothpaste. I spit it out.

"I'll get an outfit ready for you. And don't you dare say no to my help," Jessica said.

I continued to brush my teeth and heard Jessica shuffled into my room. Did I mention she was also too lazy to pick up her stupid feet?!

I gurgled some mouthwash. As I did so, I glanced over my shoulder to the shower, I shrugged.

_"I took a shower last night. I can't smell that bad throughout the day."_

I spit out the mouthwash and turned on the water, rinsing the spit. I quickly turn it off and got out. I jogged to my room, closing the door behind me. I saw that Jessica laid out my oversized mickey mouse sweater and ripped jeans on my bed. Along with a black bra and panties. I rolled my eyes.

_"She didn't have to go poking through my panties."_

I changed at full speed, which made me stumble a couple times when I put my pants on. I checked my phone. I was done with everything in seven minutes. That was a nice little record for me. I sat down, grabbing my black combat boots that were under the bed and put them on. I got up and grabbed my North Face backpack, which hopefully had the right books and assignments in it. I ran out my room and into the kitchen for my dorm key.

I didn't have a driver's license, so I had to run.

"Why don't you take the bus?!" Jessica shouted from her room.

I rolled my eyes. "The next one is in three minutes, I'd never catch it! And the one after that is at seven fifty and there are stops before mine. I won't make it across the campus on time!" I shouted her as I unlocked the front door. "Bye!"

"Good luck!" I heard Jessica shout before I closed the door.

I ran down the empty hallway. I had to run down the stairs. Luckily we were on just on the second floor out the four floors that were there.

Once I got out the stairwell and I was outside, I ran down the another flight of concrete stairs. I made it the to sidewalk and ran with all my might. I loved the fact that I was in college. If you were to see someone running, it wasn't weird. People understood that your class was probably far away and you **needed** to get there on time. They got out the way for you.

In high school it was a totally different story. If you ran in the hallway in Seaford High, people would've seen you as the goody two shoes and you'd be made fun of. Or one of the security guards would stop you dead in your tracks. They'd either tell in to "slow down, it isn't safe" or they'd write you up for the first twenty minutes in detention. The teachers would do the same thing. Or there were the jocks that stood in your way on propose so your late.

Don't get me wrong, there were still guys and girls like that. The dumbass guys that somehow got a stupid full scholarship did that every once in a while. I hated them with a passion. They were dumb as shit, but managed to get a scholarship because of their athletic ability. There were also girls like that on cheerleading squad or on poms. Also girls and guys who are obviously drunk or high make you late. Don't ask me why people would be drinking or smoking weed at seven am. They just have some problems.

Anyway, I was halfway there when I checked my phone. Seven fifty. My heart pounded against my chest and sweat beads ran down my cheek from my forehead. I regretted wearing a sweater. I hated Seaford's weather. I was born in New York, we got I little bit of every thing over there. But here, it was constantly hot and in the winter their _cold_ is sixty degrees Fahrenheit. I couldn't talk badly about that too much though. My parents and I moved to Seaford when I was twelve. I had adapted to the climate, so I thought it was cold too.

I put my phone away and kept running. I had to stop for the fourth time at another crosswalk. I looked left and right and saw nothing. I ran again. I saw my building minutes after running again. I gave myself a tired smile as I kept running.

* * *

I stared at that locked door. I had a deep frown engraved on my face. I breathed in and out heavily through my nose. My heart hadn't steadied and was still pounded against my chest. I didn't understand. I was on time. I mean I got there at seven fifty-seven, but it was still before eight. I stared at that door with the a paper taped on it.

_Do Not Disturb!_

I wanted to cry. That test was big, that professor was a mean old man, so there was no way I could've ever made that up. I did the calculations in my head and the highest grade I could've gotten in economics was a C-.

In all of that panic of finding a job, I promised myself from the very beginning that I wouldn't let my grades slip. I promised that I'd keep my A's and B's. I was focusing on getting a job, but had remember to do projects and assignments. If it was a huge assignment/project, job hunting got put on hold and I'd focus on that assignment/project.

I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I turned around, still looking depressed as ever. I saw a, clearly older than me, Latino dude with black hair that rest on his shoulders and stubble on his face. He wore a black hat with 'Obey' on it and a black sweater that had 'Obey' too. He also wore red jeans with red, black, and white Jordan's. He looked at me with brown, concerned, eyes.

"Didn't you see the e-mail this morning?" He asked with a deep voice.

It sounded really familiar.

"W-What e-mail?" I asked.

"Professor Jenkins came down with something. It was last minute and there were no subs available. So, the test is postponed until tomorrow," He explained.

Relief and happiness washed over my body. I smile spread across my face as I realized just how much luck I had at that moment. And then confusion set in.

"Wait...what about the sign?" I asked the lifesaving stranger.

"Another class is using the room," He answer.

I couldn't help myself, I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." I said multiple times quickly.

He hugged back and said, "You're welcome."

I pulled away. "You just saved me from a panic attack..." I drifted off, trying to get his name.

"I'm Jerry."

"Well, Jerry, you saved me from a panic attack," I repeated.

He smiled. I smiled back.

"I better get going. I have an hour and thirty minutes of free time before my next class," I said.

I was about to turn around, but Jerry called for me.

"Wait, you're Kim, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You're looking for a job," Jerry said.

My jaw tightened.

"Who told you? Was it Jessica? Of course it was Jessica! She's the only one who knows about my finical issues!" I shouted. "When I get my hands on-"

"No! No one told me. I saw you at multiple places that had a help wanted sign. And before you accuse me of stalking, you showed up at the places I usually get something to eat and the grocery store I go to," Jerry explained.

"Oh," I muttered as I calmed down as quick as I had gotten angry.

"Aye, you don't have worry about what others think. Almost everyone without a scholarship has finical issues. I used to be like you, until I got this job that pays big bucks," Jerry says.

"What is it?!Are they hiring?!" I asked eager.

Jerry went digging in his back pocket. He pulled out a card and gave it to me. I read it.

_The Capitol_

_69 Lexington Street, Seaford, CA_

_Office Number: (213)-112-0868_

_We need strippers and bartenders_

"The Capitol," I muttered, staring at the card.

"Yep. You could be a bartender, but you have to pass bartending school. It will take a little over a week to get a license," Jerry said with a small smile.

"Aren't I supposed to be like twenty to even get in? Let alone work there. I'm eighteen," I said.

Jerry's smile widened. "If you call our boss, AJ, he'll will explain that little age thing," Jerry said.

I looked up from the card. "I'll think about it...What do you do there?"

"I'm the DJ."

That was why his voice was so familiar.

I saw a tall, caramel skinned, girl walk up to Jerry from behind. She wore a light blue button up which was tucked into her dark red jeans. Her jeans were rolled up once, as well as her sleeves. She also wore white converses. Her jet black hair was curly and wild. She gave me a small smile before turning to Jerry.

"Morning, baby," She said, kissing Jerry on the cheek.

I immediately thought back to the night before.

_"You have a boyfriend?" I asked._

_"Yeah, he's the DJ. Acting lesbian is just a part of the job," Sparkle said, smiling._

"Y-you're-" I was interrupted.

_Sparkle_ slammed her hand over my mouth. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes, I'm _her_. But don't say that shit out loud!" She whisper-shouted at me.

I nodded and she slowly pulled her hand away from my mouth, as if she was worried I'd shout it out.

"You go here?" I asked, bewildered.

_"How many strippers are in this school?"_

"Nah, I go to NYU," She said in the most sarcastic voice ever.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I was just asking."

"April, what's up?" Jerry asked.

Sparkle turned to Jerry and said, "Nothing. Come on, we can't be late."

_"Wait, her real name's April,"_ I thought, reminding myself.

April dragged Jerry by the arm before he had a chance to say anything. Before I knew it, the hallway was empty and classes were being taught. I had turned around and headed toward the door, happy as ever and a little mad.

If I just check my e-mail that morning, something I always did, I wouldn't have had to run all the way across campus. I wasted my time and energy for no reason. But, on the bright side, there was no test that day, so more studying time and nice free time.

I looked down at my hand, which was holding The Capitol's business card. Good ol' free time to think about this offer. It was the second offer to the same place. I've never gotten an offer, so two offers to one place was tempting. The only thing was that I didn't have the time for bartending school. I doubted I even had the money for bartending school. Stripping was the only opinion.

It's either getting kicked out of college or stripping and staying in college.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.**


	5. Off To The Capitol

**Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I had this horrible writer's block over the summer, then school started so I didn't have time to write. But, I'm back...with slow updates. Sorry, but updates will be slow due to school and sometimes writer's block. I hope you understand and keep reading. Now here is the chapter you've waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**-Off To The Capitol-**

* * *

"Do it."

"So, as my best friend and a future lawyer, you're advising me to become a stripper?"

"That's exactly what I'm advising."

I had told Jessica about my second offer. I had just gotten home from a long walk all the way back because I didn't have my wallet for bus fare. I came back just in time. Jessica had made hot chocolate. We sat on my bed, facing each other and drinking the hot beverage.

"But..."

I tried to find an excuse not to do it. But I knew that it was the only option where I got money independently. Not too much help required.

"But nothing. It's the second offer to the same place. It's a no brainer. Take it before the job gets taken. It won't be there forever. Plus, you need to pay for stuff next week."

I hated the fact that she knew everything that dealt with my finances. I did need to pay up for tests and other things.

I sighed, taking a sip on my hot chocolate. Jessica got up, patting my shoulder.

"Why don't you sleep on it again? Then you'll see I'm right...as usual," Jessica said, smiling.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same to me as she walked out.

I took one last sip and sat the mug on the ground. I laid down on my bed and pulled up the cover, after setting my alarm to ring after fourty five minutes.

* * *

I ran down the packed hallway.

I swear there was something wrong with me alarm! Was it Jessica messing with me?! Of course it was Jessica! I had to be Jessica!

Anyway, I ran to my Literature class. I knew there was going to be a big lecture today. Boring lecture, but it was packed with information.

I stormed in, trying my best to be quiet. Of course, all eyes were on me. The heavily breathing blonde, who looked like she probably ran a mile. Oh, wait! It really was a mile!

"Oh, Ms. Crawford. Nice of you to join us. Now take a seat," Mr. Jenkins commanded me. He was clearly annoyed by my presence. I swear that emerald eyed man had it out for me. His sexiness was just a decoy. He was a demon inside. I knew he was!

I did has he said and took me seat. I greeted Jack, quietly. He nodded his head in response, focusing on the lecture.

The cute brunette and I were basically strangers. We didn't talk to each other, even though we seat right next to each other. We just greeted each other, then said our goodbyes at the end of class. It was just for the sake of being nice; acknowledging another human being.

If I wasn't so stressed out with finding a job and school, I might have talked to him more. Maybe even gone out with him. But, it was a lost cause. I thought I heard some girls saying he was in a relationship. Oh, well. He was cute though. _Really _cute.

* * *

I pressed my phone against my ear. She picked up after four rings.

"Good evening, this is The Capitol's office, Lauren speaking," The woman on the line spoke.

"Ugh...I'm Kim. I'm calling for that job opening," I said.

I looked around as I walked down the street, getting closer to my building. I could actually hear the smile on Lauren's face as he voice got cheerier.

"Why that's wonderful, Kim! Are you calling for the bartending job?" She asked, probably excited to give AJ some good news.

My face heated up as I walked into my building. There was a crowd on girls in the common room, causally talking to each other. The room's door was wide open and was right next to me. I quickly made my way to the stairwell.

"Hello? Kim?" Lauren asked, not sure if I was still there.

"Um, actually...I'm want to become a..." The well echoed every single word. I couldn't say it there.

"A stripper?" Lauren finished the sentence for me.

"Yes."

"Oh, well...ok, we're running low on strippers as well," Lauren's voice had changed. I wasn't sure if she was disappointed or disgusted. "Come to The Capital tonight, two hours before opening. You'll have to be prepared for anything."

My eyebrows stitched together as I opened the door to my floor.

"Like what?"

"Ugh...well...be prepared to do...stripper things. I'll warn you now. Don't come in here with a different colored bra and panties. Make sure they match and don't wear grandma underwear or boxers or whatever. Preferably lace panties or a thong. Also make sure everything is clean. And shave. Or wax. Whatever you do to get rid of the hair."

It sounded like she was preparing me for sex.

"Knowing how ruthless the strippers could be to newcomers, you'll probably be doing a strip tease in the back. But don't worry they won't make you do anything naked...yet."

My eyes widened. "Woah wait!" I shouted as I stepped into my empty dorm room. "What do mean yet? Sparkle told me I don't have to strip down naked if I didn't want to," I told her what I knew.

"It depends. If a person wanted to see you naked and only had one hundred dollars. You could refuse. But if a person had up to three hundred and fifty...you have to say yes."

My eyes narrowed. $350. That's how much my body cost. $350.

"It's just for the sake of business right now. Three fifty could help a lot of workers and improve business. If you don't want to anymore I under-"

"No, no. It's just surprising that's all."

As much as I hated, I really need that job.

"Ok, see you at nine tonight. Be prepared."

"Thank you," I muttered before hanging up.

I looked at the clock on my phone.

_6:00_

I had two hours to get _prepared_ and another one hour to actually get there.

* * *

I shaved everything...and it felt good. I managed to find red panties and a matching red bra. I wore a dark red crop top with shorts and red heels. When Jessica questioned me, I told her the truth and she smirk.

_"I told you! I'm always right!"_

I opened the large glass door and stepped into The Capitol. Bartenders acknowledge me by looking up for a second before going back to their conversations. The five strippers on the stage did not bother to acknowledge me. They just kept doing their routine for tonight. I saw a couple girls trip on their own feet and fall.

"Come on girls! It's Friday night, It'll be busy!" One stripper, who watched them fail miserably, shouted. Her back was facing me.

"We can't make fools out of ourselves!" The other stripper, who was watching them as well, shouted.

The girls nodded and continued to try.

I walked down the large room. My heels echoed, giving me attention. I stopped when the two strippers, who were shouting at the other strippers turned around. They looked almost as intimidating as April. They wore short shorts made for working out and a sports bra.

The white girl on the left had straight dark brown hair that stopped at her chest with brown eyes. The mixed girl on the right had naturally wavy light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She also had brown eyes. Their eyes scrolled over me. They didn't have a welcoming smile on their faces. Instead, they smirked as if there was something to laugh at.

"You must be Kim," The dark haired girl said.

I nodded my head.

"Come closer. We don't bite...sometimes," The other girl said.

I walked the whole way there, in front of them. They looked at me again. This time they had a closer look.

"Take your shirt off," The mixed girl commanded me. My eyebrow raised. "What? We have to see what we're working with. Besides if you get the job, you have to take your shirt off in front of people every day."

My face heated up. I looked up at the strippers on the stage. They had stopped their routine to watch me; the newbie. I looked over my shoulders to see the bartenders had stopped their conversations to watch as well. I shuddered a little before wrapping my fingers around the hem of my shirt.

"While you're at it, take your pants off as well," The other girl added.

My face heated up more. I was about to take my shirt off before I heard a grunt, then foot stomps.

"Mya, Ciara!" I heard a booming female voice from behind me.

I turned around to see April. She was had a Korean girl by her side. Her hair was dark brown with light brown tips. She wore a floral buster crop top with black joggers. She also wore black heels. April wore a striped t-shit dress with a black fedora hat and black ankle boots.

They both were clearly angry.

"See! I told you April!" The girl shouted her.

"I know, Lily. You were right," April said.

April gave me an apologetic look before glaring at Mya and Ciara.

"What did I say about Kim?!" She shouted at Mya and Ciara.

They both muttered behind me, "To bring her to you for quick check."

"And why is that?!"

"So we wouldn't humiliate another girl and run her off like the others," They muttered together again.

I looked at the bartenders. They quickly minded their own business and wiped the counter. I also looked over my shoulder and saw Mya and Ciara looking at the floor. Hanging their heads in shame. The strippers on the stage held back their laughter. I looked back at April, who looked like she was getting ready to slap one of them. Lily only had smirk on her face. I already knew she was an ass kisser.

April focused on me again and smiled lightly.

"Come with me, Kim. Lily stay here and make sure they don't run anyone off," April ordered and Lily nodded. I nodded as well. April started walking and everyone went back to what they were doing. I followed her, ignoring the soft snickering from Mya and Ciara. We went to one of the private rooms. April let me in first and closed the door behind her. She sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry about those two. My friends could be so cruel sometimes," April apologized for them.

"Your friends? They actually looked like your employees. The way you shouted and commanded them made you look like their boss," I said.

April smiled. "Yeah. I'm in charge of the strippers. Well half in charge. AJ is really our boss."

I nodded. "So when am I going to meet this AJ guy?" I asked.

April shrugged. "Whenever he feels like it."

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head a little. "But isn't he supposed to judge me or something? Don't I get an interview of some sort?"

"Yeah, but that interview is going to be with me. Right now," April said. I didn't bother to question. I just nodded to get whatever it was over with. "Ok, let's start. Take off your shirt."

I glared at her. "I thought this wasn't a part of it. I thought that's why you stopped me!" I couldn't help but shout at her.

"It is a part of the quick check. But not in front of everyone. The quick check is me being blunt about your body. If we did it out there, it would have been humiliating for you. The last three girls who did it in front of others ran out crying. But that was because Mya and Ciara did it for their amusement," April explained.

"Oh. What do you mean by being blunt about my body?"

"Basically me telling you what you have to do with your body, so it's stripper quality."

I didn't question farther. I really needed it to be over with. I took off my crop top. April immediately looked at my chest. She muttered a couple things that I didn't catch.

"Size 34b. Ok. Flat tummy," April muttered. April grabbed my arm and I flinched a little. She ignored it and lifted my arm. She wiggled it a little. "Little flab," April muttered again, letting go of my arm.

_"I have flab?"_

April circled me as I stood still in place. April stopped behind me.

"Scenario one. You have a private show, but the customer gets too handy. He or she grabs you like this."

April grabs my bare waist and pulled me back against her. I grunted a little.

"What do you do?"

"I elbow him or...her. Then kick'em in the face."

"Wrong."

"What?"

"You stop them by saying, 'Stop, mama/papi/minster/master/ whatever the fuck their into.' If they don't stop that's when you call security. If you harm them, that's an easy way to court. That would be horrible publicity for The Capitol, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumbled.

"Now, take of your pants."

_"Oh come on!"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite, and leave a review.**


	6. Popping Up

**See, I told you. Slow ass updates. Sorry, but here's the chapter that you guys have been waiting for. And it's pretty short too, so sorry about that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**-Popping Up-**

* * *

"25 squats a day my ass," I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the private room.

"Exactly. Your ass is flat and you need to get it bigger to satisfy customers," April said, as she walked up beside me.

April was true to her words. It was brutally honest. It would've been worst out there with everyone looking.

I walked out of the private room a new woman.

I learned how to talk sexy.

Apparently, I was horrible at it prior to this little check up/interview thing.

I learned how to tease because teasing means more money.

I learned how to sway my hips "correctly" while walking.

I learned that my ass was too flat and I had flab under my arms.

I learned that my thighs are apparently big, but it was ok. I just needed an ass.

And I learned that I needed to work on my eyebrows.

Other than those _little_ details, I was perfect for the job.

My flexibility was the hook for April. I did gymnastics when I was five but I stopped at fourteen. I didn't realize I was still flexible until April asked me to work the pole. I'm pretty sure that was the only thing April was actually impressed by.

"Come back tomorrow. You'll have to learn a short dance. We'll have to see how you do in front of a crowd. And what I mean by crowd, I mean the other strippers and the bartenders. If you pass that, you'll be a stripper here at The Capitol," April quickly gave me instructions as we walked toward the entrance.

I just stopped in my tracks. It made April stop and turn to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I mean, it's so easy. Too easy actually," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting a job here. It just seems so easy."

"Because it is. To become a stripper, all you need is a sexy body. Then you'll need to learn how to dance and flaunt for tips. You could be as dumb as a pole. If you got a body, you got the job," April said, shrugging. "Oh, and there's also that age limit."

"April! Let's get ready. Opening is in an hour." Lily came running toward us. She tugged out April's arm. April waved at me as she was being dragged away.

"Don't punk out!" She shouted, smiling.

I only rolled my eyes at her. I turned and walked toward to entrance, but a bartender caught my eye. I turned my head slightly.

It was Jack.

He was quickly wiping off the counter top, along with other bartenders. I'm guessing he felt my eyes because he suddenly looked up. Jack looked directly at me.

Jack's face had confusion written all over it. Whereas mine had fear.

My eyes slightly widened as I quickly looked away. I picked up my pace.

"Kim? Kim!" I heard him shout after me when I was out the door.

I didn't want anybody knowing that I was going to be stripper. The only exceptions were April, Jessica and Jerry. I didn't even know Jack worked there. He saw me there _before_ opening time. Also, everybody knew me when I stepped into the room. Of course, Jack knew why I was there.

_I don't know Jack like that. What if he spreads my business around the campus?_

I shook that thought off. Jack didn't seem like that type of person. Then again, I didn't know him. As I came out of thought, I immediately noticed the line down the block for entry to The Capitol.

I had to strip for people like this. I saw business men, lonely men and women, who try to drink their sorrows away, people trying to get laid, bachelors and bachelorettes, crazy groups of friends, couples, and underaged boys and girls with fake IDs. I also saw some jocks and classmates from school.

I sighed. I had to dance tomorrow. My stomach cramped up and my heart beated faster.

Jack was a bartender. I had to dance in front of him.

Shit.

* * *

"Does my ass look flat to you?" I asked Jessica, as I looked at it in a full length mirror.

I looked over to her. Jessica sat on the bed frowning a little.

"You weren't listening...again. And yes."

I glared at her before pouting a little, looking in the mirror again. She chuckled a little.

"As I was saying, we're going to have a new roommate."

I pouted more.

"Why? We're perfectly fine alone."

"Everyone is supposed to have three or four roommates, hense their being four rooms. We're lucky it was just us for a little over a semester."

"But why now? School's out in like three or four months."

"This girl has been complaining about her roommates for the longest. They couldn't find any space for her on their side of the campus. It took months, but they realized that we're the only ones with free space. So she'll be moving in some time tomorrow."

I sighed heavily. I didn't want a roommate. I couldn't have anyone else in my business.

"Well, what's this girl's name?"

"Ugh...April. I think."

My eyes widened.

I couldn't have been the same April. It had to have been someone else. I could not live in the same dorm as my boss.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. Well..."

_Should I tell her about April being Sparkle? I don't think April wants anyone to know. I can't just blurt out her secret. I'll have to keep this to myself, unless April's ok with it. Even if it means keeping this from my best friend; the only person who understands me at the moment. _

"Nothing," I said.

Jessica gave me her confused face, before shrugging it off. Whenever she did that it meant she thought I'd tell her later. I frowned a little. I might not ever tell her.

"Are you positive her name is April?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing is almost always something to you," Jessica said.

"I'll tell you later," I said, quietly. Before Jessica had a chance to use her lawyer skills to make me talk, I rushed out of her room. "I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I walked into literature class nervous as hell. I couldn't face Jack. And I knew Mr. Demon wouldn't let me switch seats. But, I also couldn't be late because Mr. Demon would certainly have an excuse to kick me out. He hated me so much.

I walked down the steps to my row, which was close to the front. My seat was at the end.

I saw Jack on his phone, texting someone. He seemed frustrated because of how hard he was typing. I couldn't help but peek over his shoulder and see the conversation.

The caller ID was "April Da Cap"

That couldn't get anymore obvious. It's like once you mean the girl, she won't stop popping up. A week ago, I wasn't even aware of her existence. Now she was everywhere.

Anyway their conversation went a little something like this:

**_Y_**_**was Kim at TC last night?**_

_Idk_

**_U were w/ her_**

_Sory, can't tell u_

**_Just tell me_**

_No_

**_Y_**

_Up 2 Kim 2 tell u_

**_Come on. Tell me. Ur my bff!_**

_I barely no u._

**_Tell me!_**

_Aww, ur just mad ur crush is gonna be a stripper._

**_Ha! I got the answer!_**

**_Wait wat?_**

_Opps. GTG!_

Jack, angrily, locked his phone.

I wanted to face palm. April, he had no clue. He didn't need to know. How could you make that mistake over text?! Did she not proof read?! Did she send it on purpose to humiliate me?!

Wait...Jack has a crush on me?

I felt heat crawl up from my neck to my cheeks. A small smile found its way to my face.

I bit my smile back as I walked all the way to my seat. Once I sat down, I felt Jack's eyes.

"Hey, Kim."

I only nodded in response. I couldn't talk to him. It wasn't to _play_ _hard to get_. If I started a conversation with him, he was bound to stir the conversation into my private matters at The Capitol.

"So, yesterday...you were at The Capitol _before _opening. Why?" Jack asked.

"Um..." So much for ignoring him. "I was with my friend, April."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's her last name?"

"Why are you asking?" I asked, stalling.

_Last name. Last name. Think. Johnson, Jones, Jennings, Smith, Waterson, Blake, Alexander, Simms..._

"I mean you're her friend, right? You'd know her last name."

_Fitzgerald, Burris, Br-_

"Miss Brooks!" I heard Mr. Demon shout in happiness, snapping me out of thought.

I saw the smile on his face, which lit up the room. Joy filled his, usual cold, emerald eyes. Sexiness is such a huge decoy.

I turned around to see who he was smiling at. I sigh heavily with an eye roll. I was going to get annoyed by this whole popping up thing. I already knew it.

It was _the_ _one and only_, April.

"Hello, Mr. Jenkins," April said, smiling.

She walked all the way down the stairs and gave him a hug. I narrowed my eyes when I saw how low his hand was. It was right above her ass.

April pulled away.

"Everybody," He said, grabbing people's attention...as well as grabbing April's waist. "This is April. She was my star student last year. She was and, hopefully, still is an amazing student. I advise you to look up to this one."

April only smiled a little, before she slyly smacked away his hand off her waist.

"Brooks," I muttered.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled.

"April Brooks."

* * *

So, April was there just to drop off Jack's earbuds. I hated to say it, but she was my lifesaver. If she didn't come into the room right at that moment, I would've been caught in my lie. And I _really_ hated to say it, but if didn't greet her with so much joy, I wouldn't have known her last name.

It wasn't a complete lifesaver though. I had to ignore Jack for the rest of class. He kept bugging me like a child asking if you have games on your phone.

It was the end of the day and I was tired. I had that economics test that I was stressing over the day before.

I opened the door to my dorm. I yawned as I stepped in and closed the door. As soon as I got to my room I heard the door open. I assumed it was Jessica, so I flopped into my bed. But then, I heard a voice.

"Hello? Anybody here?" _Her _voice boomed through the dorm.

I groaned and got up. I saw her with a box in hand in the middle of the living room. She was looking at the many stacks of newspapers with cirlced job offers as well as my pile of books. I wasn't planning on cleaning that up until I officially got the job.

"Hello, April," I greeted, grabbing her attention. She had a smile on her face as she turned around, but that turned into a straight line. She seemed about annoyed as me.

"Oh, I was hoping it was a different Kim...no offense," April said.

"None taken. I was actually hoping it was a different April...no offense."

We both let out a dry, humorless laugh. We were both annoyed of each other already.

"But, in all seriousness, I just don't want to live with a co owner. Especially one I barely know," April confessed.

"And I don't want to live with my boss," I confessed.

"And you keep popping up out of no where," We both say simultaneously.

That time was let out a real laugh.

"So, what was wrong with your previous dorm mates?" I asked, changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "They kept stealing my stuff, they drink a lot and I had to clean up their puke, they constantly tried to dig into my private life, and one of them just hit on me way too much."

I gave her a confused look.

"She's bi and desperately wanted to get laid by me. She knows I'm straight and have a boyfriend, but that didn't stop her. It came to a point where I had to punch her and lock myself in my room for the rest of the day," She explained.

I nodded.

"That sounds horrible...well, welcome to your home, boss," I said with extended arms. April smiled a little. "Choose a room. That's my side," I said pointing behind me. "And that's our other dorm mate, Jessica's side," I said pointing behind her.

"I'll take Jessica's side," She said.

April turned around and walked toward her room, around the corner. She would be across from Jessica. I followed her.

"Um, do you have anything you need help with?"

April put her box down next to the bed, which was provided for us by the school. She turned around.

"Uh, yeah. I do."

I helped her lift boxes and unpack for an hour. Then, I helped with decorating her room.

I helped move my boss in.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review, follow and favorite please.**


End file.
